I'm complete
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have a chat one day. Who would've thought it would lead to love? Oneshot ShikaTema. Better than the summary makes it sound...I think.


**silentspirit426624 : Hey y'all. How's life been treating you? Anyway, I was supposed to do this in a series with other pairings but since that sucked, I'll make it a oneshot instead.**

**Shikamaru : Troublesome girl...**

**silentspirit426624 : Whatever. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Shikamaru and Temari would be together. Although it has been hinted. Wink wink. XD. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing?" Temari asked her so-called best friend. The sun was setting already. Temari was just taking a walk when she saw him lying lazily (No surprise there.) on his usual hill, his eyes closed. So she decided to give her best friend some "company". She kicked him on the side. 

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered popping an eye open, hands still laced at the back of his head. "I can't believe I consider you a best friend." He added quietly. Unfortunately for him, Temari heard it. And let's face it. Nothing good comes out when Sabaku no Temari gets ticked. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, he only noticed his mistake then. So much for being a genius.

Temari reached for her fan and...she sighed? And now she's lying down beside him?? Okay something is definitely wrong with this picture. Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Temari?" He asked half-sarcastic, half-serious. He wouldn't be surprised if he got smacked in the head right now. Temari raised her fist and prepared to smack him. Shikamaru winced waiting for the pain...but it never came. He opened one eye and found Temari lying down beside him and watching the sunset. As if that wasn't surprising enough, Shikamaru noticed that his fingers were interlaced with hers.

"Te-Temari?" He asked her. "Sh-shut up okay? I have't watched a sunset this good for ages. It just so happens that I like the position I'm in." She replied, forcing herself not to look at him. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red. Shikamaru smiled to himself. It's not everyday you get to see a spitfire liike Temari blush. He looked up to the sky and watched the sunset, his hand still interlaced with hers. Temari subconciously smiled.

_'This is kinda relaxing...Maybe it's because of him...' _Temari snuck a glance at the chuunin. _'Yeah. It's beacuse of him. I don't know why but whenever I'm with him, I feel like I'm complete... Like nothing can harm me... Shika-kun... I think I love you...' _They sat there content with the silence and each other's company.

When the first stars started showing, it became unusually cold. Temari shivered a little, not used to the sudden change in temperature. Shikamaru, being the observant (not to mention lazy, but that's another story) person he is, noticed this. He gave a light squeeze to her hand which made her look at him.

"You cold?" He asked her. "No." She replied bluntly. Just then a gust of wind blew, making Temari shiver more. She huffed. "Okay. A little." Shikamaru chuckled, took his chuunin vest off, and draped it around her shoulders. Temari blushed.

"Sh-Shika-kun, I'm still cold. Do you mind if..." She hastily moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Temari thought that Shikamaru would shove him away. But instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to his face to find him smiling. She smiled back and snuggled closer to his chest, sighing contently. She looked up just in time to see a shooting star pass by. She pointed it to Shikamaru.

"Make a wish, Shika-kun." She said softly. Shikamaru nuzzled her neck. "I don't need to. I have everything I want right here in my arms." he said, making Temari blush. Temari turned around to get a better look at Shikamaru. She moved closer until they were only inches away. Shikamaru could feel her breath tickle his neck, her teal eyes gazing ever so softly at him.

"Shika-kun, I don't know how to say this but, I l-love you Shika-kun. Whenever I think of you, I would always smile. You make me feel something that I haven't for so long in a matter of seconds. Just your smile is enough to make all my troubles disappear." Temari told him. Shikamaru smiled.

"I love you too, you troublesome woman." He said before he kissed her. It was short but sweet; Temari had never felt happier in her life. Finally someone accepted her for who she is, not beacause she was a kunoichi with an attitude or beacuse she was Suna's princess. Finally she felt complete.

Who would've thought it would take them approximately 3 years to recognize the feelings they've had for each other since they first met? Oh well, there's someone who's slower than them anyway. Right Naruto?

* * *

**silentspirit426624 : I guess that's it. Forgive me for making them OOC. Please review!!**


End file.
